


sheets

by chaeotic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Donuts, I'm hungry ye, M/M, Smut, They're both in love and so am I, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: Genji leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the taste. "This," he said. "is better than sex."Jesse raised a brow at that and looked at his boyfriend. "You sayin' that donut is better than my amazing skills in bed? Honey, I'mhurt."Genji let out a loud, sweet laugh and smiled at Jesse. "Why don't you try and prove me wrong?"





	sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I just got myself a new tattoo so here I am, sitting in the tattoo studio my little sister works at and waiting for her. Have something typed on phone with terrible mistakes because how do you english rip

Green fluffy hair was poking out from under the blankets and Jesse smiled at the sight. He dropped the bag with the donuts his little sparrow loved so much on the nearest table and closed the door behind him as quiet as he could. It still made the body under the blankets stir until a head poked out, a sleepy face looking at Jesse. The green bed hair and the unfocused look in those brown eyes were so endearing, it made Jesse's heart clench in love. 

Jesse McCree, a man who'd never loved someone. Until a certain little sparrow had walked right into his life and turned it upside down. 

"You're back," Genji mumbled and tried to sit up. The blanket slid down, revealing milky white skin, and Jesse followed the movement of the blanket with his eyes. Genji didn't notice right away, yawning and rubbing his messy head instead. Jesse tore his eyes away from the gorgeous man that was his boyfriend - _I'm one lucky bastard_ \- and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I brought you some breakfast." 

Genji perked up at that and straightened his back, fully awake now. The blanket pooled around his slim hips, revealing more of his soft, naked body, and Jesse couldn't force himself to look away. This was all his and his alone....he still couldn't believe how someone as popular and beautiful as Genji had chosen _him_ of all people; a simple man with an unusal fashion sense. 

All of him was screaming _'mine'_ and Genji noticed that. He smirked at him, a lazy curve around his plush lips, and tilted his head a little. "Perfect, I'm hungry," he said, and then added in a deeper voice: "You look like you are as well." 

Jesse chuckled at that and shrugged. "Breakfast first, darlin'," he said and grabbed the bag with the donuts. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Genji, who was eyeing the bag in excitement. Jesse smiled. You could make this man happy with the simplest things and he loved it, loved making Genji happy, seeing Genji happy, even if it was just because he saw some donuts.

"Feed me," Genji demanded with a smile and leaned against Jesse's shoulder. He snorted at that and shook his head but still opened the bag. Like he could say no to his sparrow.

Genji opened his mouth when Jesse raised a donut to his lips and he felt his body heat up at the sight. Memories from their last night flashed before his eyes with Genji's open mouth in a completely different situation, and Jesse bit his lip. Genji kept looking at him as he took a bite and then hummed in satisfaction. "This is so good," he mumbled with a mouthful of donut and Jesse snorted. "Didn't your mother teach you not to speak with your mouth full, darlin'?" he asked in a teasing tone and Genji wiggled his brows at that. He swallowed before he smirked and shot back: "You seem to like it when I do." 

Jesse didn't know what to say to that and just raised the donut again. Genji took one bite after another, always keeping his eyes on Jesse when he didn't close them in bliss, always humming and moaning softly in satisfaction. It was hard for Jesse but he managed to keep calm, even if his body was burning up. 

Genji took the last piece of the donut in his mouth and hummed again before he leaned forward and licked Jesse's fingers clean. His soft tongue against his skin was almost too much and Jesse could barely stifle his moan. Genji leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the taste. "This," he said. "is better than sex." 

Jesse raised a brow at that and looked at his boyfriend. "You sayin' that donut is better than my amazing skills in bed? Honey, I'm _hurt_."

Genji let out a loud, sweet laugh and smiled at Jesse. "Why don't you try and prove me wrong?" He leaned back, the blanket around his hips sliding lower. "Show me those 'amazing skills' of yours, cowboy." 

Like he needed to be told twice. Jesse leaned forward and caught Genji's lips in a crushing kiss. He could taste the sweetness of the donut on his lips and tongue and hummed before he pulled back. "You're right, they ain't bad," he mumbled against his lips. "But I'm better." 

Genji laughed his sweet laugh as he let the taller man push him back into the sheets. He spread his slender legs so he could lie down between them and wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck as the other man covered his face and throat with loving kisses. "Big words for a cowboy," he chuckled breathlessly and tugged on Jesse's shirt. He sat up to get rid of it and then covered Genji's beautiful naked body with his again, like he couldn't live without the soft touch of his skin. Jesse let his hand travel down Genji's body, brushing over his sensitive nipples which earned him a sweet moan, until he let it wrap around Genji's half hard cock, pumping it a few times. Genji pressed his lips together in a tight line and moaned with his mouth closed, his pale cheeks reddening a little. Jesse loved this face, like every other face he made. 

Jesse moved his hand in long, firm strokes, twisting it at his head, flicking his thumb over his slit. Genji's mouth fell open after a few more strokes, his cock now fully hard and wet at the tip. When he started to squirm and buck his hips up, Jesse let go and moved his hand lower, brushing over his tight balls until he found his soft hole. He was still loose and slick from their previous actions, so Jesse could easily slip two thick fingers inside. Genji let out a filthy moan at that and it went straight into Jesse's groin, fueling the fire. He bit his lip and moved his fingers, spreading and crooking them until he found his prostate. Genji arched his back and thrusted his hips down, shoving Jesse's finger deeper inside him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust and Jesse was done. He added another finger, fucking him until he was loose enough to take him, before he pulled back and opened his pants with quick clumsy fingers. Genji watched him in amusement, one eyebrow arched up, the corner of his lips curved up. "So eager," he teased and let his fingers stroke Jesse's broad chest, playing with the dark hair there. "Could say the same 'bout you, sweetheart," Jesse just said as he pumped himself a few times before he slipped right in without any problems.

Soft, wet heat engulfed him and both men threw their head back in bliss. No matter how often they did this, the moment Jesse slid into Genji was the best, his burning, slick hole sucking him right in every time. Genji bit his lip to prevent himself from smirking like he usually did as Jesse moved his hips, slowly at first until he build up a steady rhythm. His cock was stroking his squishy walls in so many good ways, it made Genji arch his back more. 

"Ah yes, Jesse..." Genji whined in pleasure when the other man leaned down to suck on his pale neck. "Do it faster, will you? Make sure to fuck me up..." 

Jesse groaned and snapped his hips forward, almost too rough but Genji liked it. His hips moved in a fast, hard pace, driving his cock in deep with every thrust. Genji's mouth fell open as an incoherent string of filthy praises and japanese left his lips. 

"That's it, darlin'..." Jesse groaned when he bit into Genji's neck, earning a sweet _'fuck yes'_ from the beautiful man under him. "Tighten up for me." Genji did as he was told, clenching his muscles around Jesse as he fucked into him, making both men groan. Sweat started to form up on his forehead and Jesse clenched his teeth. He wanted to make Genji cum before he did and he was way too fucking close.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Jesse quickened his pace, exhaling through gritted teeth. Genji sang in his sweetest voice, moaning out his name like he was a god he worshipped and he could feel him tighten around him when he hit his prostate. 

" _Yes_ ," Genji nearly shouted. "Yes, Jesse, yes, yes, _yes_." He was clenching wildly around him, his body squirming under him as he wrapped his legs around Jesse and crossed his ankles. Jesse knew he was about to come so he wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and leaned forward to bit his earlobe while he kept his steady rhythm. That did the trick and Genji came with a deep moan as Jesse stroked him through his orgasm. He fucked harder and faster into him, chasing his own orgasm until he stilled and groaned in bliss as he filled his little sparrow up. Genji whispered sweet nothings in his ear while Jesse was coming down from his high and went limp in his arms. Both men were silent for a few more minutes, enjoying the company of the other. When Genji started to squirm a little, Jesse slid out of him and rolled to the side. He watched his beautiful face, how his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes shone, and he huffed in amusement. "There are two more donuts left, y'know..." 

Genji smirked.


End file.
